Where no one has gone before
by Jennachelle
Summary: Edward Jazz Emmett astronauts on a mission to save their planet. Bella Alice Rosalie warriors on a mission to save their planet. What happens when intelligent resourceful adventurers meet beautiful fierce protectors. will have some romance, there's just not enough spots to add it lol
1. Chapter 1 Where no one has gone before

*Where No One has Gone Before*

Live Long and Prosper

-LEONARD NIMOY (Spock)

EPOV

Today is monumental. As I'm waiting in the hanger being strapped into my gear the technicians are talking to me and my crew of best friends, their friendly and encouraging voices drowning through the filter of my ears. My thoughts turn to how we got here, with no idea how drastically things would change in just a few days' time. They say hindsight is 20/20, little did they know how very right they were. The only question I have for "them" is, is it good or bad? For that I may need some help to decide. I'll fill you in as you watch the monitors replay the start of our mission, and tell you the beginning of our story all the up until we get to mine and my buddies current predicament. So, sit back, relax, grab a drink and enjoy our story.

I will have to go back further than you'd like, but promise to make it as short as possible. It started when I was a child. My parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr would take us up north to the Pacific Northwest; the area was deemed to be kept as one of the last nature preserves in the world. No one but Native Americans was allowed to live in the area as they were observed to be no danger to the ecosystem. For a fee and background check a family could spend a week there on vacation. There were no more lights or buildings, nature had reclaimed the entire area. It was here the summer of my 14th year that would determine my fate for the rest of my life.

Edward Sr took me that summer, the adventurous kid I was and we sat under the stars where he intrigued my mind to the possibilities of life. NASA had been working on things; he was a financial advisor to the program and therefore privy to certain information. He pointed to the darkened sky and with the grandest smile on his face I think I've ever seen besides when he is with mom, he changed my fate forever. "Son, life on earth will end, maybe not now, but at some point. " He continues to point; drawing lines through what I assume are constellations he knows. "There is more out there than us old guys can figure out. It's up to you young ones, our sons and daughters to follow the signs that are laid out before us, and you should never doubt your gut, your feeling about following a thought. It's put there for a reason. We watch the monitors, not everything that's science fiction is fake. If it's a possibility in thought, it's a possibility in life. Never forget to take chances. "Taking my wiry framed shoulders in his large hardened hands his grin is ear to ear at me. "You are meant for so much more, you're the smartest and bravest kid I know. In the immortal words of Disney, keep moving forward, for out there, amongst the stars is where our future lays, live the possibilities son."

That summer changed my life. I had always been smart, but my dad... Laughs... He knew what he was doing. Just as hormones began raging in the teenage boy in me, he gave me an outlet other than girls, he broke into my mind and endless curiosity and instead of going out with my friends and their girlfriends, I dove further into my books. My brain was a sponge and I sopped up every piece of information I could. My summers spend in the wilds of our yearly camping spot. I learned how to rough it with nature in my endless quest to get closer to the stars. I watched all the NASA programs I could. I went with my dad to the launches of the capsules for the moon and the final missions to Mars. I was enthralled and enchanted and when I graduated high school, valedictorian and had places like MIT breathing down my neck to study there at their think tank, I promptly the next day after graduating signed up with the Air Force much to my father's happy chagrin.

Unfortunately, what I thought would be nothing more than a few years of training school in flight procedure to make my way to where I really wanted to go, got turned into something more, much more. A few months into basic training and flight school we were drawn into another conflict. A dictator in a small country that had refused to join the Pangaea Accord had started a rebellion. His country, poor and desolate, and he used that to garner the people into war. Telling them that the rest of the world was against them, like so many scoundrels before him, used his starving people that he created to fight his battles for him. What made this worse is that he had been secretly stockpiling weapons; they were in apparently nearly endless supply. Politian's fought by paperwork and red tape. Militaries fought with blood and sweat.

I was a good airman; I got my raptor in places that it should not have ever have been able to go. I used my engineering brain and tweaked my plane, made it nearly silent and impossible to see through radar. My brothers in arms followed suit. We became a crack shot air team and were sent on numerous secret missions. Most we won, some we did not, you cannot always fight a battle and win it when the other side cheats, and they nearly always cheat.

After four long years, we finally won the battle. Our soldiers were sent in for humanitarian aid, and were readily accepted. The people were ready for a new life and without the dictator; they happily signed themselves into the Accord, marking for the first time in world history, that there was truly Peace on Earth. I enjoyed my time flying, conflicts are hard, but it was useful the training and combat and need to educate myself further to survive. When my time and education was done within the Air Force, I applied to NASA. Much to my commanding officers chagrin, he was hoping to make a general out of me. A month later I was accepted.

Within the walls of NASA I trained; flight test pilot, astronaut, officer training within the program. It was long, tedious and hard on my body. It was here I met my two best friends, who became my forever flight crew. You see, NASA had decided by this time, that switching around crew became a safety issue, so once your crew was set, it was for life. You learned, trained sweated and bled together. You could nearly finish each other's sentences. They were much like family, or spouses depending on your viewpoint. My boys and I were the typical dream team. We were the only team of astronauts that were all bachelors, and as we enjoyed this status, we soon became very aware that we were put together for a reason. We were expendable, but the public loved us. We were good for funding and with the latest project nearly completed, they needed all the funding they could get. We were the perfect fit for their most dramatic space test yet. We just didn't know it yet.

My parents died a year after my entrance into NASA; they were killed by the very forest they loved so much. They went in off season. The snowpacks on the mountains are always awful that time of year. I have no idea what they were thinking when they went backpacking along the cliffs. My mother died instantly, my father at the hospital. His dying words to me will follow me to eternity "don't forget to live the possibilities son, you are worth so much more than you can possibly know, we love you" I was distraught for months, it was meeting my new friends that pulled me from my dim, dark place.

Fast forward another year and here my buddies, Jasper and Emmett sit with me. What a crew we are too. There is me, in my 6 foot 6 inch frame, full head of copper red crazy hair and a shaggy 5 o'clock shadow, which is evidence that they kept me up too late last night with their shenanigans. Emmett, my first officer, the crazy comedic fool he is; brave but foolish, a huge man standing nearly 7 feet tall and a good 300 lbs of pure muscle. NASA tried to put him on diet for capsule weight, but quickly learned best not to mess with Emmett and his food; to which he is actually an excellent cook and puts the strangest concoctions together. I mean really… dried brussel sprouts and apricots? You would think it's disgusting, but it's not. That is why he's also chief chef on our expedition. Emmett is a high school dropout. Surely NASA's lost its marbles right? Nope, you'll never find a more intelligent, resourceful and daring man anywhere. He was found living in the treetops amongst the Appalachian Mountains. Now, before you say so what, take into account, the treetops are now thousands of feet tall; do you know what the oxygen levels are at that range? Not to mention the lack of food and fresh water. Yet, there he was… not only surviving, but thriving. He was quickly brought here. Needless to say, we meshed well, and easily, him seeing this as just another adventure to have and conquer.

Then there is Jasper, my blonde haired, blue eyed stick figured friend. His lack of weight balances out Emmett's thick one for the capsule. Jasper is our shy, but fierce and strong, genius from west Texas. He did go to MIT but decided to quit because they questioned his reasoning on some quantum mechanics theory he developed. I believe the words he used to describe them were incompetent moronic backwater hickbillies. Whatever that means. So, he went home to west Texas, where only the strong live. No one volunteers to live in the barren desert. There he began to put his theories to practice. He developed a launching system that required no fuel until it reached the vacuum of space. So, after seeing a strange rocket enter the atmosphere, it traced back to him and NASA was jolly on the spot to bring him and his savant mind in. I laugh at remembrance. Jasper wasn't so easy to convince by the suits apparently, and they brought Emmett and I out to … encourage Jasper. We stayed a week with him, like a mini vacation. Not really. He made us sleep outside in the hot sand, with the spiders snakes and lions surrounding us. When Jasper walked out of his house one morning to find a mountain lion sleeping with Emmett, he was utterly befuddled and shocked. Carefully he shook him awake, not wanting to wake the sleeping creature beside him, and gave the semi-awake bull of a man a questioning look, to which Emmett said "what? It's cold in the desert at night, and all I had to do was give it a dead bunny I caught with a snare trap? Came to me just like a puppy, sweet thing isn't it?" He said petting the lions purring form. Jasper smirked of course and by the end of the week, we had launched an even bigger rocket into space, of course we had to encourage Emmett, not to put either himself or the lion inside. They came and got us quickly after that, Jasper included.

Mark another year later on your calendars and here we sit; in a bus taking us to our launch site. Now, I have to tell you to please get the image of what you're used to in space flight launches from your minds. Jasper continued to perfect the launching system. It's far more safe, accurate and effective now. Fuel consumption is a quarter of what it used to be. We pull up to the tower pad which sits below ground, walk inside the large door and look around the spherical cone each finding our seat inside, technicians buckle us down, before they leave and when they are clear, they raise our tethered ship and it's launch cage to ground level of its launch tower.

While we climb let me describe the look of our new launcher. The old days used to have strange carnival rides that many enjoyed and others feared in terror. Two arms with cables attached, they would strap you in a ball cage chair then hook it to a release cable on the bottom, stretch the two tower lines and release you like a slingshot, allowing you to feel true zero gravity. Well, the new launcher is similar only there is no bouncing back, once out of the atmosphere, the improved laser rocket boosters propel you to the next destination. There are 6 huge 500 feet high steel arms in a circular pattern; these arms are stabilized by circular steel tube rings attaching to every arm at 50 feet intervals. This reduces sway and ricochet of the launch vehicle. At the tip of each arm is newly designed steel that is stronger than building steel, light as a sheet of aluminum, but is as flexible as rubber and it's coiled tightly like a spring and covered by flame resistant material so the steel doesn't cut into the tower frames. These coils, attach to the launch cage, specially designed for the curvature of the space vehicle. All of this enhances the direction, speed and control of the vehicle. Of course there are safety procedures, but we don't really need to know about those now.

Our Mission is the first of its kind. Scientists found a wormhole; a true blue not to be confused with anything else wormhole. They have supposedly figured out how to send astronauts through it, and as Earth truly is dying, we are in a race against time to find a new world. We are the first ones going through. It's why we were chosen. We're expendable, but also enchanting. The world will be watching. We're to travel through the wormhole and return back through to end up at home and report our findings. Sounds feasible right?

We hear the hissing of the strain on the cables, aching to find their release of tension. The countdown in our ears; hearts palpitating nervously, palms sweaty beneath our gloves.

Here we go. Adventure of a lifetime. First of its kind.

Five, we glance at each other.

Four, we give each other a smirk and thumbs up.

Three, return our faces to watch our consoles and instruments.

Two, we each close our eyes and say a quick prayer to makers.

One, we take a breath and feel the surge of pressure on our chests, groaning against it.

What a rush.

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

Emmett, Jasper what the hell is that?

**AN* This is my first story ever, so please be nice, but I love constructive criticizm. I do NOT own NASA or any of it's part, I do NOT own STAR TREK or Leonard Nimoy or Spock, god knows I'd love to. I do NOT own Twilight. I just get to be in charge of this silly little plot.**

**I love science fiction and after reading so many wonderful stories thought I'd put this one out there, it's going to go chapter by chapter and I hope to update at least once a week. I'm thinking right now it's not going to be a long story or rated M? But anything is possible at this point.**

**This *should* be the longest author note, I'm always open to suggestions and if I use one of yours, I'll always include your name and a thank you ahead of time.**

**I hope you enjoy my first little fling.**

**HUGS!**


	2. Chapter 2 St Elmos Fire

Chapter 2 – St Elmo's Fire

EPOV

"Emmett, Jasper what the hell is that?" the incessant beeping not stopping while zero gravity began to take over and lift us from the chairs we were strapped into. Looking further at the consoles around us I couldn't see any warning lights, what the hell was going on? Just as I started to speak to NASA, Emmett started laughing…

"Dude, chill, really, I forgot to turn off my alarm on my watch. I was afraid I'd sleep through it." He said with a huge chuckling grin on his face. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, you set your alarm to wake you up after we'd already launched? What were you thinking?"

"No way man, I set it to wake me up after we launched!" at this point he started doing his crazy chair dance, "you know how the rocking motion of launch puts me to sleep! As they say if the ship is a rocking, don't come a knocking!" This of course set Jasper off into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Space Madness, that's all this could be.

"Eclipse Crew, this is Houston, we are seeing spikes in your heart rate, mission control medical chief needs a verbal check that you are all alright, confirm?"

Grinning at the bozos that are my crew, again, I turn on the vox.

"Houston, we can confirm all crew are safe and sound in their seats and all healthy, you might say we hit a funny bone. All clear on the Eclipse capsule, confirm?"

It took a minute of silence from NASA, they no doubt figured out it was Emmett up to his high jinx again. They probably are all laughing thinking he snuck a rubber chicken on board or something equally disturbing. You could hear the tone of stifled laughter in their response.

"Check Eclipse, understood. The great ape at it again we assume?"

Emmett decides to respond this time.

"I am not a great ape Houston, but you may call me Sasquatch if you like."

This time, Houston couldn't control the laughter and we heard it for a full 5 seconds before vox was turned off temporarily on their side while they all compose themselves.

Once all the hilarity of the moment died down and a smack to Em's head later, we all got out of our seats and proceeded to commence with post launch procedures. Storing all of our gear into the closets in the side of the capsule; we followed Houston's instructions even though we'd practiced this in the sims enough to literally do it in our sleep. We could, we knew it, because Emmett dared us to. He and Jasper bet on it in fact, Jasper ended up losing 100 bucks that night.

The initial set of boosters were to push us through to about the middle of our solar system, where we would meet up with a stationary second set of rockets and supplies that we would have to capture that were launched many months ago in preparation for this journey. We would go to the wormhole using this second set of rockets and when we came back from the wormhole, we would pick up the remaining to get us back home. The target wormhole was apparently sitting just outside our solar system, but still within our galaxy. The only problem we had was that no one knew where the other side was.

As we reached the second staging area, we began to get excited. Finally we were a little over halfway there. Jasper took over flight controls to capture the booster as it was his design and he didn't trust even us to do it right. So here we are holding our breath as Jasper maneuvers the capsule around trying to fit his arm into the locking hole.

"Emmett, shut up man. I got this but not if you don't leave me alone! "Jasper was yelling at him, as he was over there as usual bugging Jazz trying to upset his ever controlled concentration. Emmett took it as a challenge to make the ever calm and collected man to lose it. It's only ever happened once, and it wasn't pretty; but yet Emmett has decided to press on and continue the tradition.

"Eclipse, we are seeing numbers slightly off in your reach for the whole, it seems you need to move 3 degrees laterally. Confirm?"

Growling, Jasper responds after he elbows Emmett hard in the stomach.

"Yes Houston, there seems to be a dark spot in my vision up here, I'm getting rid of it now and will continue with updated coordinates, Eclipse crew out"

At this point he takes off one of the closet door panels and whacks Emmett in the side. "You big oaf, knock it off! " Then like the tattling child they can both be. "Edward! Do something with him will ya? Unless of course you don't want to eat for days!" This of course stopped Emmett in his tracks.

"Sorry Bro, was just trying to lighten the situation, honest, now please go get that food!" Not realizing vox was still on we could all hear Houston laughing at us... again.

You could hear the Flight Captain snorting, he was a good guy really, honest, but he knew us and I was sure he and the other crew were paying up bets as we speak.

"uh Eclipse, we copy that, all of it. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're losing daylight as it were. Can ya speed things up? We may be smiling down here but we're all a little concerned that ya won't make the catch in time. Not a good plan guys"

"Houston, understood, Jasper's working on it now and Ben (the flight captain) we got Emmett all tied down now, we'll be done shortly, in fact we can see the pin that's in the wheel well hole for the capture within our sights, all good here, Eclipse out"

We literally had Emmett tied down to his chair. Ben and his crew knew it too.

After roughly an hour or so, between Jasper and Houston's guidance we managed to capture the booster with little to no trouble. There was a slight grinding as the arm ran down the side of the well where the pin was housed, but nothing that wasn't planned for or expected. After locking it all together Jasper turned around and with his Texas sized grin, gave us two thumbs up.

"Eclipse, well done on capture of the breaking dawn 1 booster, Jasper congratulations on the successful completion of your creation. We look forward to more of these in the near future. Edward, Emmett it's your turn now and we need you to do some housekeeping to lock up the booster's supplies. Confirm?"

"Houston, we confirm and thank you, we have our lists ready and handy and Emmett will start with step one on the list"

Jasper and I released a squirmy ape-man from his confinements and handed him the list of steps to go over with mission control. Then while Emmett went over the list with them, Jasper and I were taking a look at all the readings of the computer, making course corrections, navigation and burner fires to get us back at the spot we would need to be with minimal fuel consumption.

When everything was done and complete we all took a mandated break to rest after the computer had us flight tracked properly, we left it to auto pilot again while we rested.

Hours later we woke up stretching and yawning, looking at the window holes in the cabin we all gasped at what we were seeing. Never had any human ever seen the bright and vivid colors of the planets, their moons. Some so bright white it almost hurt our eyes to see the brightness of it against the blackened sky. Colors swirling together, some we had no names for. It was inspiring to say the least.

We traveled further and further out making it past the asteroid field which was not easy. With Emmett in the pilot's seat, we passed with ease.

"Eclipse, this is Houston. We saw the escape through the asteroid belt, amazingly well done. Emmett, your heart rate didn't spike once, some of the guys down here wanna know how you did it so seemingly easy?"

To which he grinned and winked at us knowingly. "Well Houston, you see, where I come from there's a stockpile of ancient old video arcade games, ya might wanna look up what those are on googlechromacon. I am an excellent score at Asteroids"

We all laughed with him, while mission control was silent. No doubt they were in fact looking up what he was talking about.

Much time later, with another burn of the secondary rockets, we edged towards the heliosphere. We learned from voyager 1 and other satellites that this could be the most intense part of the mission. Stronger magnetic fields, solar winds, it's all unpredictable. It could severely throw us off course and cost us precious fuel. As our instruments started buzzing about indicating we were closing in on it, we began to feel the slight shake and shimmy of being tossed about. If you've ever been on a ship at sea during a storm that's what this feels like. We were confident we could pull through it, after all sea Captains could steer their ships through 60 foot waves now. This should be a breeze?

Little did I know how wrong I was and how flying through this area was going to change so much in the course of our lives.

"Eclipse this is Houston, medical officer is seeing fluctuations in your health readings and we're reading some strange readings on the computer's logs there. Any explanation? Copy?"

"Uh Houston, we copy and acknowledge, we are entering the Heliosphere, there's a fair bit of turbulence up here, nothing we won't be able to crack in some time. Copy?"

"Ya, copy that Eclipse. You gentleman are doing great up there. Be safe, we'd all sure like to see you home in a few months. Copy?"

Everyone in our capsule chuckles at this, even though our nerves are very well present. "Copy that Houston, we definitely copy that. We'd all like to get home as well; Emmett needs some new jokes and pranks to pull. What he's got up here is getting old quick!"

Emmett of course pops off "Hey, I'm not old! Houston, do you copy that? I said, I'm not old and frankly I'm offended everyone thinks so!"

I punch him lightly in the arm, while we can hear the soft tones of worried laughter in the cabin from mission control. "I didn't say you were old you oaf, just your jokes. Get a grip old man"

Emmett huffs in his seat, arms crossed like a pouting toddler child that told it couldn't have a cookie. You could hear him mumbling in the background. "I am so not old. Ridiculous. Have they seen me naked? Old men don't look like this!" I had to chuckle at him, it was like raising a child, albeit a very smart, intelligent child; but a child nonetheless.

"Eclipse, telemetry shows you should be roughly halfway through the heliosphere, what are you guys seeing?"

"Ya Houston, we show halfway through as well and edging closer to the end steadily. We sure are getting a lot of turbulence up here though, there's a pretty hard shimmy and we have a fair bit of St Elmo's fire going on too. Copy?"

"Copy that Eclipse, not sure what we can do about it, maybe you can try and kick the boosters up a notch to get through faster? You have plenty of fuel at this point, thanks to all of your careful planning. Copy?"

"Copy Houston, and we are go on additional rocket boost ignition?"

At this point I look over at the guys. "You might want to strap in, with this turbulence and wind, I don't know what the ignition is going to do, better to be safe strapped in your seats then a concussion in space, got it guys?"

Emmett and Jasper both looking tense and while they are perspiring a bit they lock themselves into their chairs. I hear the snaps of their buttons and click of their helmets closing. They nod to me that they are in place and ready.

"Houston, this is Eclipse we are staged and ready for extra booster ignition. Go or no go? Copy?"

A few minutes time pass as we wait for acknowledgment and instructions from NASA. You can feel the tension charging in the enclosed, shuddering capsule. "We got this guys, don't worry"

"Eclipse this is Houston, we were taking a minute to rerun the numbers, it all looks clear. Go for booster burn when you're ready. We wish you luck and see you on the flip side of the solar system. This burn should rocket you past the final stage of the heliosphere where you can recapture your coordinates and head closer to your destination. Good Luck Guys."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, my finger moves to the booster ignition button and hold it steadily over it.

"Houston, this is Eclipse we have ignition in five, four, three, two, one"

The second I press the bright red glowing button, we hear a big bang and feel a huge heave forward. All the monitors start going off, warning buttons coming alive.

"Houston, this is Eclipse, mayday mayday, do you copy? We have warning lights going off everywhere, do you see this? Houston copy?"

Silence.

There is nothing but the sounds of warning bells in the cabin and the firey burn of the boosters.

I look back at my panicked buddies "We've lost mission control, it's up to us now, lets work the problem guys, do what you do best, and I'll try to hold her still and on course"

Emmett and Jasper jump into action immediately. Emmett starts taking off panels to look at the wiring, and Jasper gets his pencil and paper reconfiguring all readings to make sense of them.

We feel a heavy lurch forward and the turbulence from the heliosphere is gone. "We have reached outer space gentleman" I tell them somberly as warnings and lights continue to go off and flash around us.

Emmett stands looking dazed for a moment. "Edward? The wires, look man." I turn to him and see a melted smoking mess in his hands and his worried eyes.

"Emmett, what is that, and what did you do?"

"Edward man I didn't do this, I had a hard time getting this panel off and when I did this glob of burned and melted wire was stuck to it. " His face looking panicked, and his lips open and close like dry docked fish as he searches for words, which is not usually the case for him.

"Edward, these are the wires for the control to the fuel lines of the booster rocket"

Then for a moment we all stop, noses in the air. Burning. Something is on fire. We look outside to see the booster slowly creeping fire upwards. It shouldn't be possible in space, and that's apparently why it's moving so slowly.

Jasper speaks up now as he holds his paperwork and figures in his hands his finger beating on the pad nervously. "Edward, the St Elmo's fire ignited the booster when we did the extra burn. It's the only explanation I can find, however unlikely it is? We need to jettison the booster"

Both Emmett and I look at him in panic. "Jasper, do you know what you are saying?"

He nods slowly "Yes Edward, I do. Our options are to either die by slow burning fire, or reach the wormhole and hope for the best on the other side."

He points to a spot on the horizon from our cabin windows. It has to be the most beautiful thing we've ever seen, especially in this chaotic mess.

It's the entrance to the wormhole. There are purples, blues and greens swirling together in a sort of cosmic dance around each other. In the far distance you can see bright orange and yellow and red clouds swirling around the edges of the whole as if it's trying to give the tube a gentle and loving caress.

"Guys, we don't know what's on the other side, but maybe there's something we can use, we have other tools and hardware, between the three of us, if we can find a rock planet or something we can make a makeshift rocket, like we used to and get our way home. It's our only chance and we must decide quickly."

The three of us look back and forth unspoken words but just a slight nod with grim faces agreeing to a plan that is in and of itself, truly madness at its core. Our fate lies with whatever is beyond the wormhole. The three of us know it, but are not so easy to accept that it's all up to fate.

With a slight prayer to a deity I'm not sure I believe in, my fingers press the booster release.

"Booster release confirmed, we're on our own now. Flying by a wing and a prayer."

The three of us crowd the side window as we watch the burning booster detach and float backwards away from the capsule. We each hear what sounds like a thunder crackling and look forward as we see the entrance to the wormhole encompass our full view. Our eyes widen bigger than they have ever been. I yell to my buddies in frantic pace.

"Suits ON! Helmets ON, LOCKED and CLOSED! Get yourselves strapped in NOW!"

We all scramble to do just that and get locked in just as we feel gravity take over with a speed that is unlike anything we've never felt before take over.

We all gasp as we enter our destination. The wormhole.

*AN… I do not own Twilight, NASA, the song St Elmo's fire song or movie or the phenomenon of it, I'm just using it to move forward my silly little plot. In fact this goes for any and everything I incorporate in my story from here on out.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Somewhere Out There

Chapter 3 – Somewhere Out There

EPOV

Shifting uncomfortably in our seats, hands gripping the arms of the chairs, watching the windows as blurs and streaks of colors fly by us in what seems an impossible speed. I can hear them in the backseats gasping for air, as if they should be pressed to their chairs with pressure of g-forces, unable to catch a breath. However, there is no g-force. It is the smoothest, calmest ride we've ever experienced. Even more smooth than the speed trains that seem to glide on their tracks on Earth. No, the gasping of my mates comes from sheer awe. There is no more bumping, shimmying, shaking, just the glow of colors passing quickly by us.

"Edward? Are we sure we're even moving? This feels like an optical illusion. It's as if we're being given the illusion of moving but standing still?" Emmett asks in his infinite curiosity.

"Emmett, we're moving, trust me. You want proof? Look at our instruments, they are showing forward movement, they just don't know exact coordinates. Not only that, but look closely, you can see the stars through the tube. They don't stay in one place." Jasper added to comfort his friend as he points out the window.

Emmett leans sideways on his chair, his long monkey arms allowing his fingers to reach out and touch the thick paned plexi-glass window. He watches with a childlike innocence at what's happening outside. "It's so amazing, a whole new adventure, and it's just ours; alone with no one to have to share it with."

I laugh friendly jokingly at him and take out the camera we have stowed in a compartment close by and snap a few shots of the window, grinning to the guys. "Just to prove we've been here when we get home"

The guys sober up quickly with my words; both of them looking at me pensively with tense expressions lining their young faces. Em speaks up first. "Ed, you think we'll get back?"

I give him one of my charming grins to reassure him. "Em, buddy I'd never take you somewhere that we can't get back from. It might take a while, but I assure you that we won't stop working until we get home. That's my promise to both of you"

That seemed to reassure them slightly until the damn beeping of the alarms start going off again. We all tense up and look towards the board.

I shut off the master alarm; it's not really doing us any good at this point anyways. "Guys, relax, that was the alarm letting us know that we are off all known star charts. We expected this once we entered the wormhole, remember?"

"So we really are gone where no one has gone before?" Em questions us.

"Yes, Emmett. Did you expect to be home in time for dinner? I know you wanted that pretty little Heidi's pot roast?" I teased him a little.

Of course he grins and pops off "no way I just wanted to give you the chance to say 'Space, the final frontier, to boldly go where no one has gone before!' You know you want to, so just say it. "

I shake my head and take out something from the compartment next to me and fling it in his direction. Of course it floats slowly past his head and both he and Jazz just start laughing like the stooges they are.

"Space madness. You guys have lost it."

They both grin and we spent the next few hours spiraling through this tube, apprehensive but anxious. Jasper and Emmett start working and drawing designs of possible rockets to use with the different types of possible materials we might encounter once on the other side. We notice as well that as we go through the tube, we are using next to no consumption of fuel. This is good news as we don't know if there will be anything viable an option for fuel on our return trip. I sit and watch the control panel and try to make sense of the charting and directional controls, the effort is futile of course, and we're in the middle of what's basically no man's land; in space of course.

The silence of the cabin pulls me out of my stirring; I look backwards at the guys and notice they are staring straight in front of me with dazed, hypnotized looks. I follow their gaze and turn back looking up and out through the window.

"Holy mother of God, is that the end?" Emmett pipes up before the rest of us can come to our senses. We both nod silently as it's the only explanation either of us has.

Ahead of us is a huge open hole. It's full of nothing, just blackness. There are no stars visible, no colors seeping through, just a void. You can hear the audible gulp from everyone in the cabin.

"Strap yourselves in guys. It could get a little bumpy here." I run my hands over my straps making sure they are secure and tightly snapped. I can hear Jasper and Emmett snapping and re-snapping their own belts as the blackness looms ever closer.

As we grip our seats the cabin begins to stutter and shake again as we neared what we could only describe as a doorway at the end. The only problem we had is that we didn't know what was on the other side. We could be zooming out of the door only to engage in an asteroid belt. There are so many variables, so many possibilities to what's out there. So we hold our breath and pause as still as statues ready at a seconds notice for whatever is there as the wormhole spits us out through its doorway feeling much like the end of a water ride where you're slung out unceremoniously into the pool.

The shaking smoothed out and we breathed a sigh of relief as we re-entered space without asteroids or any other complications immediately. We took a moment to check all of our instruments and controls making sure that everything was reading as close to what it's supposed to as possible. Then we looked up, and out.

People talk sometimes about when you die and are revived. There is a white light and some see vast amounts of bright and vivid colors, a feeling of warmth and comfort surrounds them.

That is what this was like.

Everywhere around us where bright colored planets, unlike our solar system where everything was spread out, all the planets seemed to float along the same elliptical orbit around a yellow sun, the size of ours. It was all so vivid, and the sun warmed us in our cabin. All of the planets, and there seemed to be about 6 of them that we could see, were spread evenly along the orbit cycle. I suppose this keeps the gravity the same on each of them. Each planet looked differently but they all seemed full of life, greens and blues and warm inviting browns.

All this time we've been searching for life outside our planet, not finding even one small planet. Yet here, there were seemingly six, all within one solar system.

"Are you both seeing what I'm seeing?" Jasper asks quietly behind us, we both nod in acquiescence.

We share a look before we all start working on controls, working on the plan; get us to a planet, land us and get us up and running again to go home.

"Jazz, man don't forget to record all the readings from the wormhole so we can know where to aim when we head home. "

"Got it Edward, they're all written down and recorded and stowed away, even as stunned as I was I remembered to check it. "

"Hey Ed, do you think there'll be any kind of life down on one of those planets?" Emmett the curious one asks.

"Maybe, as lush green as they all are, one would think something's living. Perhaps we should worry about getting some of our gear out for defense just in case while we're working on landing procedures?"

"Got it!" Emmett jumps up and heads towards the back of the capsule inspecting and loading up some things we might need on a whim while I direct us towards one of the planet's outer orbits.

"Do you think this one looks alright? There appears to be water down there as I'm seeing splashes of blue. Jasper can you get any readings on oxygen levels and things?"

"Sure thing Edward, give me a minute and I'll do a sensor check." I nod going back to my piloting while Emmett and Jasper work on their jobs.

After a few minutes of scratching pencils on Jasper's side, he stops and smiles.

"Edward, the sensors gave me their readings and I did the math, the planet below us we're currently orbiting is almost earthlike. The carbon dioxide to oxygen ratio is nearly the same, however oxygen levels are slightly higher; which makes sense because if you look at how much green there is down there. I'd almost be willing to bet it's almost pre modern earth stats down there. You know what I mean, before man took completely over and killed everything in nature?"

You could hear Emmett back in the cabin crunching on his dry cereal bar concoction while he worked only stopping long enough to listen to Jasper. He comes into the main cabin his cheeks pudging out like a squirrel with food; of course this doesn't stop him from speaking.

"So what you're saying Jazz, is there's gonna be dinosaurs down there?"

"No Emmett, that is not what I'm saying, we have no idea what kind of life is down there, but I doubt highly it will be dinosaurs. Just in case though, I'm sure there's a t-rex that's just anxious to sink his teeth in you."

We all laugh including still spitting crumbs out of his mouth Emmett. "Alright guys back to business. Jazz, are we gonna be safe to go through the atmosphere to land? "

He checks everything out before answering "Uh ya Ed, we should be good, the increase oxygen shouldn't be a fire hazard, so we should be good to try entry whenever you're ready. I also checked trajectory for landing and we're good there. Our chutes haven't been damaged and we should not have any problems."

We all nod and get into landing mode, working feverishly to get things done, hoping to aim it and time it to where we land on the sunny side of the planet. We all lock back down and snap in.

"All right my friends, are we all ready? Check your instruments. Emmett? Go or no go?"

A short pause was heard from him. "We are go Edward"

Nodding I tilt my chin towards Jazz. "Jasper, go or no go?"

There was another short pause of silence and the sounds of pencil scratching, as Jazz does nothing without putting it all to paper. "We're clear, go for me as well Edward"

Staying with procedures even though we have no contact at all with NASA, it just seems the safe thing to do.

"Ready for descent in five, four, three, two, one" I quickly press the reentry button on the console and you could feel the physical pull downwards on the capsule. The heat beginning to pull through to the inside of the cabin as it sends its payload hurtling downwards. Flames are knocking at the windows as we shake and shimmy hard in our seats. We can hear Emmett in the back as he tries not to get sick.

"Awe man I hate re-entry!" he groans as he closes his eyes through the ordeal.

Our parachutes stop our descent suddenly, lurching us with a whiplash effect in our seats. Emmett puts out the landing gear and we hear it groan beneath us as it deploys, and we land with a soft but audible thud.

We take a moment to look out the charred windows. Giant green leaves engulf the entirety of the windows. "Keep your helmets on until we know for sure the oxygen and air quality is safe right guys?" They both nod in agreement as they get out of their seats as well, and walk towards the hatch.

Very carefully we push the lever to the door and kick it open; the long standing vacuum of the cabin releases a hiss as new fresh air enters the cabin. We all three take a peek out of the hatch and stop dead in our tracks. We've never seen anything so beautiful before in our entire lives.

?POV

Meanwhile, down on the planet's surface, there are creatures that look up seeing a sight they've never seen before. There, in the distance is a flaming ball heading towards the surface of their world. They see it as a sign, a changing, and race towards it. Not aware if there is danger, but the feeling of urgency and need to get there first overwhelming. With not more than a seconds time frame to glance and assure each other of their decision; they race off towards the dancing fireball. They stop and gasp as they draw closer to it and out of the top three nonliving gliders pop from the top, they scream at this new thing but it doesn't stop them from racing forward towards it. They stand in the shadows, wrapped around the greenery unseen. They watch as other shadows play along the windows of the strange contraption. The whistling of the door opening startles them. They move closer to each other and hold their hands together as they watch white puffed up figures exit the unique machine.

The world around them was teaming with life, the sounds of creatures all around, but for one moment in time; there was absolute utter silence as these strangers from different worlds locked eyes with each other.

?

That's it for chapter 3. I'm sorry that there's been so much tecno babble, but hopefully that will be at an end and we can really move it forward. Thank you all for reading and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or change! hugs


	4. Chapter 4 Back to the Future

Chapter 4-Back to the Future

EPOV

Shell-shocked. I knew from my times in the war what that feeling means. That complete and utter stillness that comes from being shocked out of your own mind and body; it's life changing; altering your personality and behavior for the rest of your life. This is what my friends and I were experiencing at this very moment. With all of our travels, adventure and knowledge; nothing we've ever encountered could have even begun to prepare us for the complete and utter beauty, grace, fierceness and yet warmth emanating off of the three inhumanly goddesses before us.

Three of them, standing together closely locked together holding hands. Each a contrast to the other but somehow they seemed to naturally belong together.

The one on the far side to the left was a smaller girl; she had dark raven colored hair that fell down to her shoulders that seemed to have glittery streaks of green and brown strands mixed in. Her body pale, and her eyes though dark, were bright and impish.

Along her sides seemed to be a tattoo like pattern of leaves and vines and possibly what looked like tree bark, and it was all iridescent but with vibrant coloring. I was sure if she was standing in the sunlight, the patchwork would shine along her side.

She was barefooted with petite toes and fingers that seemed to dance nervously along her fibrous skirt. She had wings coming from her back somewhere; they were dragonfly like, petite like her and with that same glittery iridescence and the same nervous impatience found in her fingertips was found in the frantic… ticking of her wings.

This girl had dark, the darkest emerald eyes I've ever seen, to the point of being black and she looked at each of us with a tight piercing almost knowing look.

Looking at this impish creature, you were sure that she could blend into her forests and hide and you'd never see her until it was too late and she'd have slit your throat before you could catch up that there was someone else there.

The girl on the other end was completely her opposite in look. She was tanned with a glow from sun, big bright blue eyes and golden wavy long hair; with long streams of brightest blues and green strands flowing within her hair.

She too was barefoot and you could see between her toes small but pronounced little webbings between each of her little toes and her skin was so very strange, it was almost as if she had the thinnest smallest pearlesque scales along her legs that went to her hips where the scales were then transformed and morphed into seas of crashing blue and green waves and swirls all over her skin. It was awe inspiring in a beautiful and enduring way.

She was strong, you could tell with just a single look at her. Her toned body had a fierce stand about it and her alluring seafoam blue eyes seemed to draw you into your own death. As if you followed her towards it, and she would make you happy about it.

She had the most curious set of wings of the three females. Hers were sinewy like, well for lack of a better description, like a baleen whales mouth; they flowed freely in strands when she is standing still, but one is sure that she could fly somehow, so the golden filaments must morph together to give her flight.

And somehow just as I knew the small one must belong to the forests, this one belonged to the seas.

The last of the three but most certainly not the least the impossible beauty that seemed to hold the other two together as a group, and she was no doubt the single most enticing creature I think anyone has ever seen. How cliché that sounds, I know, but her existence makes me believe in God himself, as only a heavenly being could make someone like her, as she herself is a heavenly being.

Her eyes drew me to her first; big beautiful brown eyes glittered with gold and copper specks within them and I could swear they spoke to me directly in my mind and heart. They locked onto my very essence and held it for ransom.

She was barefoot as well as the other two; it seemed footwear wasn't necessary here. Her long muscular legs seemed to drag on forever, like the rest of her body; she was a lithe figure every part of her skeleton seemed to be slightly exaggerated in length. She wasn't overly tall, but her otherworldly features seemed lengthened and pronounced; even down to the elongated eye shape and her beautiful v-shaped ridged brow and nose, but all perfectly proportioned.

I take a second longer to examine her, after all how could I not? Her hair was a wavy mess and long to the waist and brown, no it wasn't just brown; it was chestnut, mahogany and bronze all mixed together in this fiery fight for dominance on her slender head, with gold streaks of metallic filament wound into it.

Her skin; a darker shade of tan blending in towards her back as if she had been exposed to the sun on only her backside for many years, while most of her belly and face and front were a milky creamy color, but all of her skin had a dance of what can only be described as flame like lines twisting and crossing over it, oranges and reds and yellows glittered along…scales? Yes she had scales as well but they were larger and thicker but glittery iridescent; and looked as almost as if they could lift from her frame allowing her control in flight.

Her wings weren't unsurprising as one stands and looks at her; they were dragonesque wings. They were larger than the other girls and had their own joints and frame, when standing straight like she is, they almost seem to wrap around her and the other girls in a warm embrace. The skin between each frame matched her own creamy colored glittering skin.

My thoughts were of three things with this angel and one was that I'm pretty sure she was related to what we would call dragons and could breathe fire and roast you in a second flat; two is that I was receiving some very flagrantly dangerous vibes from her and that she wanted me dead, like…now; and three, I was irrevocably and hopelessly enamored with this dangerously beautiful and fascinating creature.

So, what did we do? We stood stock still glued together in the doorway of the hatch. Our puffed up spacesuits filling in all the gaps and seams; not that any of us noticed. You could almost hear the flutter of our hearts going into hyper drive. The three of us standing there like the three stooges, partly filled with fear, partly with surprise and wonder, and the other was definitely a healthy dose of lust.

I was pretty sure that the three females in front of us felt the same way. Their looks conveyed to us a multitude of emotions that I'm sure would have been reflected in our own faces could they see them properly through the helmets. Fear, shock, wonder, amazement and overwhelming curiosity flittered through their eyes. Except for her, the one I'd call their leader, she looked angry and it made my body shudder greatly from head to toe to look at her.

I whispered back to the guys, "I wonder if they talk? Let's try to move towards them, slowly and carefully, maybe we can coax them to try and trust us"

To which Emmett replied. "They are beautiful, but I hope I hope they are the good guys; cuz if not, we're seriously screwed dude"

The guys and I made a move to step down the rungs of the ladder that had been dispatched, now ignoring the cocoon of activity that seems to make the trees and grass live around us. As we did, however we heard the strangest sound that seemed to both call to us and make us cringe in fear. To call it a hiss would be to simplify it too easily. It was a cross of a beautiful soulful song and the warning of an angry cobra.

We immediately looked up and the three syrens, nymphs maybe… no furies they must be by the looks on their faces and the aggressive stance they were in with their hands locked together, practically glittering in the sunlight. Their bodies seemed to shake in what we could only imagine was an aggressive warning to us; much like animals do when you threaten their territory.

I whispered back to the guys, "let's go back in the capsule, slowly so we don't frighten them. Did you get the readings for air quality Jazz?"

I heard movement from behind me, and gathered he was unable to speak so all he could do was nod. Quickly I pushed him and Emmett back into the capsule. Both of them groaning at the loss of eye contact with the females, so I shoved them harder backwards than they needed to be.  
"Guys, snap out of it! I need you to be clear of mind, Emmett shut the door while we figure out what the heck we're gonna do."

Emmett coughs and sputters. "uh ya sure man, did we see what I think we saw?" Dutifully going to the hatch closing it with a groan of the metal in which caused the females to hiss out once again.

I grasp my nose with my two fingers pinching at the bridge trying to think through the titillating sound coming from outside.

"Jazz, did you get the readings for the air quality? Is it safe to take off our helmets? I think we can calm them down if we show them we look more like them than the stay puft marshmallow man"

He looks down at his meter taking a few seconds to read it and figure it over in his mind. "yea Edward, it's all clear and safe. Hey Ed, what are they? It's like, I don't know man but that little black haired one looked at me, and it's like she saw through my soul. What are they?"

Emmett pipes up agreeing with Jasper "I don't know about the little one, but that blonde sure did draw me in. I am sure that I would have followed her to the depths of the ocean and back if she wanted me too and I wouldn't have known to say no"

He and Jasper both stood there rubbing the backs of their necks uncomfortably while their eyes danced at me for answers.

I give them a sharp nod. "Good on the air quality, let's take off these bubble suits and get down to just our regular clothes, it will be more comfortable anyways. Guys, I know what you mean and I don't know." I chuckle darkly for a second. "It's like they are creatures from ancient books I read as a child. Who knew there was a world such as this? I have no idea what we're in for here"

I look back up to both of them. "Well at least the other two seem safe. The dragon lady looks like she wants to burn me alive." I take a quick gulp and laugh nervously at the images floating around in my mind.

They both mumble their agreements and we all start to work out of our suits, each of us deep in thought at the beauties outside. When we're done we all look up and at each other. It's too quiet outside.

"What do you think they are doing out there?" Emmett asks, and we all scramble to get back out the door.

We open the hatch with a groan of its metal again, and there not a few feet from us, the beauties stand, they growl like feral lionesses when they really see us now in our human form.

We give the capsule a quick look around from the steps of the hatch to see what's out there. What we see is just another breath taking sight; it's like a mythological book has exploded and landed in the grove surrounding us.

Next thing we see in a flurry of activity are the females running at us quicker than we can imagine, each one grabs at us with undeterminable strength holding us tightly around our chests and arms. Then to each of our surprise, we hear a strange skin flapping like sound and a slight whooshing.

Airborne. The girls all beautiful and frightening with their wings displayed and in use; each a stark contrast to the other and the passenger they now carry in their sinewy arms. We were both unable and unwilling for whatever reason to struggle out of their grasps. It was strangely comforting to be held in this fierce woman's arms the trees far below our feet, and the wind whipping at our faces.

Looking downward towards our capsule as we leave with the girls; they make a whistling and snapping sound; the creatures from the grove where we were begin to pick up our capsule like a group of army ants, and begin to carry it off.

Emmett screams at this. "OUR FOOD!"

To which the blonde fury slapped him upside the head and hissed at him for what we can only assume is for being so loud.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

***an**… OMG thank you all for all the reviews and favorites hehe I even love the lurkers ! grins… alright done with chapter four, I hope you all like it. If anyone has suggestions, I always have an open ear .. I don't own anything other than this crazy little plot and to the one that asked about length.. I really don't know? I'm trying to fit 2k words in each chapter but I have no outline, only whats sitting in my cotton filled head. I hope you all enjoyed.. till the next time! Hugs!


	5. Chapter 5 There be Dragons

Chapter 5- There be Dragons

BPOV

I looked towards each of my cousins, and saw Rose slapping the beast she carried causing both of them to drop in altitude nearly hitting the tops of the trees; then looked to the other side and saw poor little Alice struggling to carry the weight of the one she carried having both her arms and legs wrapped around it's waist so she won't drop it. I shake my head at them both and whistle pointing downwards to a glen below us.

They both nod their agreements and we all start to land, shoving the creatures hard to the ground pointing at them and glaring so they know to stay down and not try anything.

Rose and Alice come over closer to me, all of us keeping an eye on them while they scoot closer together and mumble to each other words we do not understand.

"We stay here for a little bit, that will give the woodland army a chance to catch up and I'll call for our flyers, they can carry the weight better of these creatures" pointing towards the three things.

"I don't trust them Bella, we don't understand a word they say, and that dark headed one is noisy! Not to mention heavy as a whale." Rose glares at the dark one, and I grin at her.

"You distrust too easily Rose, we don't know what their purpose is. What if they are the key to winning the war? We may yet need something new, we just need to figure out how to communicate with them."

Alice pops up then smiling, her sparkling eyes never leaving her charge. "Bella, Rose?" she speaks timidly like a whisper on the wind. "I feel we should be safe with them. There is something brave and tenacious in their character, perhaps when the flyers get here, we can communicate?"

We both sigh; it's useless to argue with Alice, she is innately right all the time. It's actually very annoying most of the time. More times than not in our youth she would come to our homes and tell us something we knew for sure could never happen; then did.

"Alright Alice, please give me some time to call my flyer, you guys watch them" pointing to the creatures. And if our woodland army gets here with their stuff, let them in it if they wish, but keep an eye on them." They both nod and walk in front of the things and just glare quietly. You could see the beasts switch around on their behinds uncomfortable in my cousins presence. It made me happy and I chuckled.

I walked stealthily over the glen to the far, far side away from the grouping even though I could feel eyes upon me, and I turned my head to see the redheaded beast staring at me, what I couldn't understand was the expression on its face, and the draw my cousins and I had to these beasts. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat down crossed legged, my index fingers pressed to the side of my eyes, while the other fingers are splayed across my cheekbones to my ears with my thumbs resting behind the spot where my ears meet my scalp. This is the fastest way to contact my girl, when we were so far away from each other.

My mind talked while my lips whispered the words. "Sassy, can you hear me? I need you please, it's very important, come to me"

A sweet but throaty voice responded "My dear Bella, I hear you. Are you in trouble my friend?"

"No Sassy, at least I don't think so, could you just come please? We are in the glen across from the ruins of Makah, I'll explain when you get here, oh and don't attack? We have company but it's ok."

"I'm on my way precious. Please be safe until I arrive. I leave now."

"Thank you Sassy, see you soon" I take a big breath and stand from my spot, turning around taking a moment to look at the scene in front of me.

I covered my mouth at the giggle that escaped me, here were my cousins standing, Rose with her staff cast outwards at them looking very aggressive, and Alice with a gathering of rocks circling her hands; both of them looking on at the creatures unsure if they should knock them out, or just laugh at them.

The beasts on the other hand well, one of them was jumping up and down, arms and hands going wild like one of the hairy apes we have in the mountains. The other one was drawing with a stick in the ground, and though I couldn't see what was there, I'm sure it must have been quite amusing because the third one had its hand over its mouth and its shoulders and upper torso were shaking like it was trying to laugh.

I shook my head; they were very obviously trying to communicate with us. Maybe they weren't beasts after all? Perhaps they were intelligent?

At this time our army was slowly trickling in and the beasts stopped dead in their tracks and started backing up, their eyes wide as saucers as they saw our friends come closer to them.

I walked back towards the group amused of course and placed my hand on Rose's arm; shaking my head.

"It's alright; I think they were trying to communicate. I'm not sure they are beasts after all. I called for Sassy, she should be here soon."

Rose nodded and lowered her staff, but not before she poked the ape-like one in the stomach for his actions. She was rewarded with an oomph from it and a pout. I laughed hard at them.

"Rose, that one is not much more than a child. I think you have the easiest task!" Rose grumbled back at me.

Alice squealed to see her woodland friends and the next thing we knew her post had been forgotten and she ran wrapping herself up on her Qilin. Her hands roaming over its fiery mane, she walked towards the front of it and grabbed its antlers and placed her forehead to its, and all the creatures around us stilled as she related everything to them through her friend Krin.

When she was done retelling the tale, all the animals of the woodlands turned to stare at the beasts. This caused a very strange reaction in them. They all scooted back some more and one even screamed under the weight of the glares, mumbling something in his language to the others.

We all grinned and everyone started laughing at them. They were proving to be very entertaining.

It was right about then I heard the distinctive noise of swooshing wings and I squealed happy that she was here.

"Sassy! You've made it and quickly too, thank you my friend for coming" I ran to her powerful arms and her elongated head and gave her a fierce warm and tight hug.

She wrapped her gigantic claws carefully around my waist and pulled me closer, returning the gesture.

"Dear friend, I told you I would come, we are tied together, if you need me I'll always be there."

I hugged her again… "Thank you my friend."

"Now, I see much around us Bella, what is going on? Share your thoughts with me."

I walked around her massive brown reptilian skin; she matched me as her scales were fettered with gold and copper burst of color and flame marks flowing along the side of her creamier colored belly. She had two large horns the curled around the sides of her head around her earholes. My fingers danced along the length of her frame, the rubbery feel of her wing flaps comforting to me as her skin seemed to vibrate at my touch.

I stop at her head, my hands caressing the length of her squared jaw; I smile at her then lean my forehead to hers and wrap my lithe fingers around her ear frame and horns and talk to her quietly, and in peace, but still feeling eyes upon me, and somehow I knew where they'd be from.

I begin to tell her everything from the flame in the sky, to the creatures sitting to the side. Sassy's eyes flicker to the side and she chortles at me.

"Bella, they seem harmless, but if you wish, I could eat them for you?" Her tone of thoughts causes me to laugh.

"No Sassy, we don't know why they are here or even where they're from; but I'll keep your offer in mind. How do we talk to them?" I questioned her hoping she had an answer for me.

"I don't know, this is beyond dragon magic that I'm aware of Bella, there's too many questions and what if's at play here. Perhaps the best thing to do is get them back to you girl's fathers, particularly you're uncle Carlisle; he has a magic that no one understands. Let me call your cousin's ryders and then some sentinels for the beasts to ride, we'll be able to keep them in control that way and get them safely where we need to go."

I nod to her still deep in thoughts… "Oh sure Sassy please do. Oh bring the most well balanced sentinels; we don't need the beasts falling off in the middle of flight due to an unruly male's actions."

I step back from the large and looming dragon and head towards my cousins. The beasts have gone to their stuff and have pulled out silver pouches and clear pockets and are eating whatever disgusting thing is in them. They seem to enjoy it as their stomachs have quit growling, and their faces are much more content looking. The large bulky dark haired one starts making a slurping sound from a tube like contraption and all three of us girl look at him with a raised brow. He stiffens and places the box thing slowly down behind him.

I hit Rose in the arm. "See, a child!" This causes us both to laugh at him and again he pouts.

In the meantime, Sassy has crawled to the middle of the glen and raised on her hindquarters her long slender neck raised upwards to the sky, her nose pointing to the sun and her fantastical wings spread wide, this allows her lungs to get the most air currents.

It starts out slow like little sparkles and tinkling's, to be spread along the winds. It gets louder slowly but it sounds like bells or wind chimes in two different but distinct versions repeating over and over, and echoed along the tree lines. It continues for a length of time like a song being played by Mother Nature herself to call to her children for comfort.

I notice the beasts are watching with rapt attention and I smile that they have not seemed one bit aggressive but instead seem highly curious.

She stops her calling for a moment, taking a respite from the song and going to a waterhole that is nearby. All the animals skitter out of her way and she pulls a long drink from the cool water. I know the next set of calling will put a strain on her vocal chords and that is why her throat must be moistened.

She closes her eyes and rests for a moment knowing she's giving her sisters time to get here before the male sentinels, so they will have a better chance to keep the childlike dragons under control. She goes back to the middle of the glen and mimics her earlier posture, but with slight changes in posture to show a fierceness and unwavering strength of character about her.

She calls out in short loud booming coughs, crackles of flame following each particular jingle, and there are three different calls she performs over and over. The loudness of the canon booming calls echoes throughout the glen and trees. The animals scatter back from her even though they know she's safe, and the beasts? They all run inside their house… type…thing; leaving my cousins to laugh raucously at them.

Rose and Alice reach inside and pull the beasts from their hiding spot, slapping their chests and pointing to the air yelling at them… "Watch!"

The beasts look back and forth from the girls to the sky. Alice grabs the blonde ones chin forcefully and makes him stay watching the skies.

The redhead slowly walks up behind me, its hands sticking out towards me and I raise my eyebrow at it, wondering what it will do when it stops just a few feet behind me and I hear a large snort. Sassy has turned feeling the air around me shift. She lowers her head towards him and takes a huge sniff then coughs on him.

"It's a pretty one Bella; perhaps you can keep it as a toy." I laugh at her antics just before I hear the sounds of the wings approaching.

I slap the redhead in the shoulder and point; growling at him to pay attention. "Watch!"

Two Large shadows start to appear over the treetops, a glittering sun colored dragon and a black as night one with her. They were exact opposites but also nest mates, and they were as close to one another as my dear cousins are; which works out well as they are my cousins' companion dragons. The only other dragons tied to our kind that has ever existed. They are our equals, mated or bound, if you will, to us at birth, if we die they die. If they die, so do we. They are family to us.

The girls run to their binds and nuzzle them in soft caresses. The beasts you could hear in the background stop breathing as they take it all in.

Shortly after that, you hear the loud and unruly calls of the male sentinels. I sigh against my Sassy; she snorts at me.

"Great, why do they always have to be such children?" I ask to no one in particular.

Over the treetops you see three shadows running into each other and flying up and down as if the world is there for their taking. Their typical sentinel silver scales gleaming against the sun and they each land onto the glen and let out a loud boisterous and playful roar before running up towards the female dragons trying to playfully tackle them.

The girls quickly get them under control after a few earth shaking tumbles. Sassy explains all to them in a short condensed version and the male sentinels quickly run up to the beasts that are standing still as stone with shocked faces.

Each sentinel male runs up and like they expect the beasts to understand what they are doing gently slam their charmed dragon heads up against the beasts.

We all stop, stunned and stilled at what happens next.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

*AN- I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I can't really explain it away other than I knew I wanted to do this chapter in the girls pov, and that this chapter was a very important tip off for the rest of the story. I know it didn't seem that way, but from here out there's a lot of things that are going to happen, and I've been really trying to figure it all out to have it make the most sense. And since I'm not all that great at it LOL it took a while. I hope you all forgive me :P ;)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon. It should be an exciting one.

HUGS!


End file.
